Head-up display devices, such as those found in automotive and aircraft applications, may include various optical components arranged within the device, such as light sources, image producing elements, lens systems and/or other optical elements. Such optical components tend to occupy a significant amount of space, which may result in a head-up display having a large volume. As some head-up displays may be configured to fit into automobiles or aircraft cockpits, a large volume or high mass for such devices is often undesirable, as it may interfere with requirements for heating ducts, other instrumentation or safety features. Likewise, near-to-eye displays have similar requirements for low mass and volume for reasons related to user comfort.